donde alguna vez hubo una amistad
by Heichou Rivaille
Summary: una pequeña historia ereri, pasen y lean no sean crueles Q.Q
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS! volví con otro fic *o***  
><strong>advertencia<strong>: los personajes le pertenecen a hajime, insultos y blabla

**aclaración**: es mejor que aga una breve introducción del pasado de levi y eren

* * *

><p><strong><em>DONDE ALGUNA VEZ HUBO UNA AMISTAD<em>**

_Esto ocurrió hace doce años atrás donde era un estudiante en la universidad titanica, había conocido a un castaño porque me había salvado la vida en una competencia de natación donde me distraje y me ahogue luego de ese incomodo momento establecimos una amistad al poco tiempo asta que estar tan juntos, salir a charlar, comer juntos todo se había vuelto una costumbre asta que mi jodidos sentimientos salieron, sentimientos maricas realmente, no quería romper la amistad por eso, decidí ir con otros tipos para sacarme de la cabeza al mocoso, la pase mal pero era lo mejor de todas veía sonreír a eren todas las mañanas, hasta que el día llego_

_-levi, debo decirte algo -sonriendo alegre_

_-que quieres? -fastidiado porque tenia tarea_

_-salgo con mikasa_

_-oh! me alegro_

_**mientras su corazón se desplomaba**_

_-es muy lindo_

_-eso crees?_

_**ya no podía resistir el dolor de una despedida**_

_la amo, levi_

_mis lagrimas salieron, era obvio, no quería ser un maldito gay pero yo debería estar en el lugar de esa choza_

_por eso al siguiente mes me fui a Francia debía olvidarme de eren y ese sentimiento que estaba atado, preferí sufrir solo, al ver a ambos juntos, no quería morir de angustia y no soy gay solo estaba confundido, malditamente confundido ¿quien moriría por un idiota? estuve enamorado de el hace mas de el y el ni cuenta se había dado_  
><em>a pasado doce años, luego de eso viví en Francia en un pequeño departamento y trabajando de abogado, quería mandar a todos al carajo, pero no podía dejarme vencer <em>

**_¿donde estarás eren?..._**

* * *

><p>lo se, lo se muy corto, pero ya lo aclare es para enfocarlo mas en la historia pasada de levi Q.Q no me odien<p> 


	2. el comienzo de nuestro amor

waaa **HOLA A TODAS(?** me tarde mucho pero no quería seguirlo por varias razones u.u uno no me gusto y el otro porque no me tenia fe sin mas enredos terminare con este cap que sera mas largo que el anterior y el final u.u

* * *

><p>Luego de tanto tiempo sin ir a Alemania debía hacer unos tramites, así que decidió viajar en avión mientras las horas pasaban y miraba por la ventana las nubes blancas, decidió echarse una siesta para relajarse no es como si tenia que ver exactamente al castaño ademas de que ese país era muy grande, el mundo lo era así que no debía ponerse tensos por una cosa semejante, al llegar al aeropuerto, bajar de ese medio de transporte e ir a buscar su maleta que luego de media hora no había llegado, algo andaba mal, estaba ya preocupado, ya había que ponerse nerviosos, al llegar a recepción y reclamar con la mujer que atendía<p>

-No llego mi maleta ¿hubo un error?

-Es que una mitad llego el otro restante llegara mañana

-Hablas enserio?

-Si, lo lamento señor, no podemos hacer nada

-Tch... diablos

El azabache se va y se hospeda en un hotel cercano ya que debía ducharse lo antes posible, por lo menos su documentación la llevaba encima así que no tenia ningún problema con eso, se empieza a duchar tranquilamente, sale del baño con toda su tranquilidad apartado de todos mira a un hombre castaño haciendo recordar a eren, aunque este no tenia ojos verdes y eso lo alivio

Ve que solo dejo toallas y se fue disculpándose por la intromisión, se viste yendo ala oficina de un hombre para aclarar sobre las quejas en su compañía ya que tenia dos trabajos uno abogado y los días que antes tenia libre los ocupaba con ser secretario de erwin smith un tipo que le gusta mandar a otros para hacer su propio trabajo, llega con molestia en un taxi queria gastar demasiado o algo para que sufra el rubio

Al entrar en el lugar, va a recepción confirmando su turno y firmando para la confirmación, se sienta esperando un par de minutos mira su móvil casi muerto por no tener el cargador, suspira desanimado

-Puede pasar, señor ackerman

Camina ala oficina de aquel tipo, al llegar nota que sus manos estaban sujetadas arriba de su cabeza sin saber lo que ocurría mira los ojos verdes del contrario

-Suéltame, maldito _con molestia se retuerce para sacárselo de encima_

-Para que te vayas otra vez?

-Tch.. es tu culpa que me aya.. ngh... _Siente la mano del castaño acariciar su entrepierna_ te matare

-No diga eso levi-san.. esas palabras duelen

-Tienes novia... mujer

El mas bajo siente que se aleja, notando que algo ocultaba, así que solo debía esperar para que el contrario hable de una vez ya no aguantaba la espera,mirándolo de arriba a bajo había cambiado y demasiado

-Me abandonaste, no eramos amigos?

-Ya no hables y terminemos con el asunto de erwin

-Termine con mikasa, te extrañe demasiado y así me tratas?

-Tch.. tu no sabes lo que sentía

-¿Que sentías? _Poniendo cara de cachorro asustado_

-Te amaba _murmurando con un notorio sonrojo en su piel blanca

Quedo un incomodo silencio mientras que poco a poco el castaño, iba rodeándolo con sus largos brazos y atrayendolo estaba feliz al escucharlo aunque lo dijo en tiempo pasado pero aun así tenia oportunidad, quería oler al mas bajo habían pasado diez años desde que no se veían así que tenia que aprovechar el momento

-Salí con mikasa porque no quería perder tu amistad, aunque tu eras muy tonto para saber las indirectas _se ríe y lo llena de besos_

-No bromees con eso, hablo enserio maldito bastardo _Frunce el ceño_

-No me insulte, no es mi culpa que te fuiste _Ofendido infla las mejillas_

-Si lo es _molesto pero sin empujarlo_

-Pero no el cien por ciento_se ríe avergonzado_

-Eres un tonto _intentando no llorar_ porque no lo dijiste?!

-Ya lo dije, tranquilo, jamas are eso de nuevo, lo prometo

-Si lo haces te matare

-Eh! no me cree?

Ambos se abrazan uno con vergüenza de su idea que arruino todo pero gracias a erwin lo había vuelto a ver y el contrario que lo abrazo algo desconfiado pero aun así el tiempo dirá si miente con esas palabras hermosas o si en verdad lo ama con todo su corazón y alma... ambos no querían separarse asta que el azabache murmura

-No debemos aclarar aquel asunto? _murmurando suave aun aferrado a eren mientras los brazos de este lo envolvían y no lo dejaria por nada del mundo_

**El amor te puede dar o quitar algo que tanto anehalas pero aun asi, jamas debes darte por vencido**

* * *

><p>no me maten DD: queria terminar rapido y asi acabo aunque si les gusto continuare *o* todo depende de ti :v<p> 


End file.
